Manipulations
by yamiduke13
Summary: Bakura was going to get what he wanted and the mad man in the blue box was going to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor Who or Yugioh.

The thief king was aware the entire time he was locked in the millennium ring; despite what people believed he knew everything that was going on around him. Occasionally he would sleep though he didn't really need to as he had no body that required the energy. Mostly he only slept when he was bored. Every once in a while something so momentous would happen that would grab his attention and he would wonder about it for years to come. The giant locust attack that happened during the reign of Nefertiti for example or in more recent times the different robots attacking the world, and the attack of the alien spaceship that nearly killed a third of the mortals. He had been there personally for the last one as he had found his host by that point. There had been other moments in history that he had heard about but these ones were singularly weird and once he found his host he started researching them. He knew he needed to find the other millennium items so this was something that could be done only during his spare time. However once he saw the man he spent a lot more time researching then he had originally planned. Who was this man that appeared throughout history whenever something large was about to happen? He did a little more digging and eventually found a website that while not entirely useful did manage to get him some answers in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura went to the address listed on the site; luckily it was near his hosts house so it did not take him long to get there. The man that answered the door was fat and far too cheerful for his own good; it made the thief want to stab him.

"You must be Ryou, I'm Clive. Follow me and I will show you what I have on the Doctor." Bakura put on his Ryou smile and followed the man. He could barely refrain from rolling his eyes as Clive gave a dramatic speech but the information that followed interested him greatly. While the fat mortal tried to give him some bullshit about how they were family he could tell that all these different men scattered throughout history were in fact the same person. Their hair and body could change but their eyes remained the same. All of these men had the same eyes that Bakura himself had; eyes that had seen too much pain and misery, the eyes of a person who had lived far too long.

Later when Bakura was by himself he thought about what he had learned that day and he knew without a doubt that the man was a time traveler, and not completely human either if his changing faces was to be taken into account. While he was interested in the mystery of the man himself he was far more intrigued by the possibilities of time travel. After all he would not need to collect all seven millennium items if he could go back in time and stop their being created all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He spent a whole year searching for the man and his blue box. When he finally tracks him down it is the next Christmas Eve and his host is standing by the window looking out. Bakura had allowed him control for this day as he bloody hates Christmas. The holiday is too cheerful and happy and makes him want to murder someone. He hears Ryou gasp though and takes a second to glance through his eyes before he takes full control of the body and heads outside. Hanging in the sky like a stupid star is some weird ship thing. He doesn't know what it is but he knows it's not a miracle like the stupid mortals seem to think. His opinion is proven right when the ship starts shooting out electricity and he knows the doctor must be nearby now. He slides his fingers around the ring and concentrates on the blue box. Normally he would focus on a person but he is not sure what the doctor looks like now as he has so many different forms. Bakura spends the next hour running all over London until he finally finds the blue box in the middle of a boring plain street. He moves quietly behind it and places his hand on the wood to glance around and- what the hell? He looks at the wood again and frowns. It feels warm and…welcoming under his hand. Scowling Bakura shakes his head before moving forward again. He cannot afford to get distracted, not when the salvation for his family is right in front of him. Standing in front of a house nearby is a red haired woman in a wedding gown and the Doctor. The same one that helped with the invasion last Christmas he notes. They are both talking so Bakura takes the moment, slides inside the blue box and immediately comes to a halt. He doesn't step back outside because that would draw attention to him but he does stare for a moment before snorting and moving forward.

"Bigger on the inside huh." He glances around the ship as he heads up the stairs towards the center of the room. There in the middle is what he assumes are the controls to fly the thing. His eyes narrow as he looks it over; he can already tell without needing to look more closely that he won't be able to fly the ship by himself. He rests his hands on the console and then yanks them back quickly. Again the console is warm like the wood was and suddenly he notices the odd atmosphere in the ship. There is a sense of welcome and comfort as though the ship likes him which is an absurd thought as no one likes him let alone an alien space ship.

"What?" He hears from the door and he turns around to face the Doctor who is standing at the doors confused. Bakura takes a moment to smirk and he leans back against the console; acting as if he owns the place.

"Hello Doctor." His smirk grows as the Doctors confusion does.

"What?"

"You're going to help me travel back in time."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: This story jumped into my head and demanded to be written. Sadly it did not turn out as well once I wrote it out as it was in my head. I am planning on having a lot of fun with it though. This chapter took place during the runaway bride and will probablly move away from the episodes a little now. It might not but I definitely do not plan on involving Martha as I am pretty sure Bakura would kill her.

I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review letting me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh or Doctor Who.

There was a man in the TARDIS…well okay that wasn't that odd itself, a man he didn't know and he hadn't invited in? Now that was odd. On that thought process how had he gotten in? He most certainly hadn't been in the TARDIS when he flew her to drop off Donna and there had only been about five minutes there where he himself hadn't been around, even then though he had only been a few feet away. How had he not noticed him?

The Doctor took a moment to look the man over, fairly young; quick breath of air there through the nostrils. Ah sixteen years old; very interesting smells about him too. Smells like power, darkness and…metal? He sticks out his tongue slightly to taste the air and frowns; gold actually but he doesn't see any on the boy and from the strength of the taste it should be fairly large and visible.

"Who are you?" He asks as he goes through what the man had said. He knows who the doctor is but he sure doesn't remember him; actually that's not weird considering time travel.

"You can call me Bakura." Which apparently Bakura wants to do and interesting that; you 'can' call me Bakura…that implies it is not his actually name, just one he is using. He strides forward quickly to get a better look at him and pauses. Bakura's eyes…they are old; far older then a sixteen year old boy. Not quite as old as The Doctor's but then it is hard to beat him when it comes to age. He looks human but still, best to check. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and then drops his jaw as Bakura snatches it from him smoothly.

"Now, none of that," The man says amused as he twirls the screwdriver between his fingers.

"I hate having things pointed at me." The doctor blinks and then frowns and reaches for his screwdriver which Bakura just moves out of his reach teasingly.

"Give that back," The Doctor tries to sound stern but he is failing, considering the grin he can feel creeping up around his lips and the amused hum coming from the TARDIS. No one has ever been so casual with him on their first meeting. When the next couple lunges also end in him failing to get it back he settles for scowling at the young, old man and crosses his arms childishly. "Fine, going past how you got in here why, where, and when do you want to travel to?"

Bakura raises his eyebrow at him and oh how marvelous. That was a beautiful arch he has going on there and huh…his screwdriver is back in his pocket. The Doctor's eyes furrow in confusion as he tries to figure out how he did that, and then just gives up by moving around him to touch to console of the TARDIS. Again he gets a sense of amusement and contentment and he frowns.

"You like him huh?" he murmurs quietly and notices Bakura giving him a look but the boy-man just turns to him with a smirk and there is something in his eyes that the Doctor recognises as hate and the desire to change history. Oh that's not good.

"Egypt, 1000 B.C. and you don't need to know why; you just need to take me there." The Doctor does a quick scan of what he knows from that time period hmm; Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, the invaders, Akhenamkhanen's death, the nameless pharaoh, Pharaoh Set….wait what? Nameless Pharaoh? There is a pharaoh whose name is unknown throughout all of history and he hasn't checked that out. How had he missed that? He loves mysteries; shame though. He can't bring Bakura back there not without knowing what he wants to do which means his curiosity will have to wait. Can't risk upsetting history just because he wants to know someone's name, seriously though how do you hide your name from history…well actually, considering he himself has done it it's probably not that hard; the Doctor and the Nameless Pharaoh; two peas in a pod.

"I'm sorry but I cannot take you back. I can tell from your eyes that whatever it is you want to change could mess with the history of Earth and I cannot allow that." The Doctor runs his fingers lovingly over the dashboard of his TARDIS while keeping one eye on Bakura; any chance he will give up easily? From the glint in his eyes he will have to say no. Then there is the nonchalant shrug the young, old man gives as he moves to touch the controls of the TARDIS.

"Well then I guess I will just have to go back myself." The Doctor merely smiles at him amused.

"Only I can fly the TARDIS." He announces only to feel a little worried when Bakura merely smirks.

"Only you can fly her properly." He corrects and then chuckles. "However I am sure I can figure it out. After all how hard can it be to fly your darling little ship?" The Doctor receives the message loud and clear and scowls.

'If you don't take me back in time I will destroy your ship trying to,' and he will too. The Doctor can see in his eyes that he means what he says and his scowl grows. He hates it when people threaten the TARDIS. He throws his hands up in the air in frustration and glares at his sexy in annoyance.

"You like this guy?" there is no change in the humming and he scowls again, especially since Bakura looks so smug. The boy-man is sure he has won; the Doctor smiles inwardly in glee. Well this is going to be interesting. Outwardly he looks between the controls and Bakura looking torn, and then widens his eyes as Bakura steps forward.

"Alright I guess I will just have to do this myself."

"Don't touch that!" The Doctor sounds alarmed as he smacks Bakura's hand away from a dial. "Fine you win. I'll take you back." He starts moving around hitting buttons and pulling levers and the TARDIS takes off. Bakura even manages to keep his feet underneath him during the landing and the Doctor has to admit he is mildly, okay supremely impressed despite himself. It takes all his self-control not to bounce in excitement as Bakura walks to the door and opens it. He allows himself a grin then as he hears the shock in the man-boys voice.

"This is not Egypt."

XXXXXX

AN: So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter haha. It made me happy. Basically I decided that the magic that erased Atem's name from history also affected the Doctor to keep him from investigating. It just kind of kept him from thinking of it haha but once he actively thought about it thanks to Bakura he suddenly got curious.

Let me know what you think. I love receiving reviews, they inspire me to write more and just plain make me happy.


End file.
